my time to love is dead
by Gracefully Inadequate
Summary: When you have three brothers and are the only sister and girl in the family, life will be difficult for you. Meet Toryn-Keir, a young girl that thinks that protecting the Magic Knights is easy, but will her observations on things change with an unexpected


Title: my time to love is long over  
  
Authoress: gracefully inadequate  
  
Rating: PG-13, R in future chapters  
  
Warnings: OOC, OC, romance, humor, violence, sexual situations  
  
Comments: I do not own Magic Knights Rayearth, its characters, or plot. I do however have a few characters to introduce, which are all mine. Toryn- Keir belongs to me, as well as Thayne, who are both supposed to be the siblings of Zagato and Lantis. I am sorry that I only have a short chapter up, but I promise that they will be longer, funnier and entertaining. There will be two lemons in this whole fic, both are quite long, but are also quite funny. I hope you enjoy and review, no flames please! The first chapter is about Thayne, Toryn's twin brother, I hope you love him as much as I do!  
  
Pairings: Thayne/ Umi, hints of Lantis/ Hikaru, Toryn/ Eagle  
  
Summary: When you have three brothers and are the only sister and girl in the family, life will be difficult for you. Meet Toryn-Keir, a young girl that thinks that life in Cephiro is easy and all she has to do is protect the Magic Knights, but will her observations on things change when an unexpected visit happens?  
  
Chapter one: Thayne  
  
"Thayne Furu, will you please pay attention!" came the most annoying voice to a young child's ears, he was actually not a child, but was still considered one on the way he acted. "I will not have you wasting time away when you can learn magic. You have the talent, so USE it"  
  
Clef always seemed to pick on him, every single day, in the middle of class where everyone was watching, Clef would call out his name and frame him for something that he never really did. The boy was very silent, never said anything out of turn, unless he was right and decided to argue at the person who had aroused his intelligence in conversation. HE had never done anything to Guru Clef, so why was the Guru always picking on him?  
  
"I would like to know what you have done over the past week as far as magic" the older male asked, clutching his staff and staring at the younger with large eyes, hoping to drive some fear out of him.  
  
"Besides blow things up because you always piss me off, nothing much, I guess" the younger shrugged, his shoulders coming up and down, his gaze fixed on what Guru Clef's reaction, there was never one, to his disappointment.  
  
"Well, at least we know that you have made an improvement" Clef sneered, walking away to ask another girl the same question. Most of the class had laughed at him, but the master did not care, the young man at the back of the class had so much magic within him, he could blow himself up.  
  
"Thayne, are you sure that was necessary?" a girl from beside him asked, wondering why he had done such a thing. Thayne shrugged once again, staring at her.  
  
"Hey, there's nothing to worry about. He knows I'm joking. He assigned me to guard the Magic Knights and my vocabulary and snide remarks are worse with them then they are here"  
  
She gasped, never knowing of his hard task, and was also surprised at the job, she would never picture him doing such a thing, but she considered his appearance for a second before she made any assumptions or remarks of her own.  
  
Thayne had greenish-brown eyes that always seemed to change color, but she had known him long enough to know that his true eye color was hazel, which went perfectly with his soft red hair that reached the back of his neck. He had three piercings on one each and two on the other, on the left side was his earlobe and two on his cartilage, and on the right was his cartilage only. He had some muscle upon him, but it was usually covered by the clothes that he wore which consisted of tight pants which looked like leather, a baggy long-sleeved shirt and a coat which reached to his feet and had the arms cut off.  
  
There was some mystery to him however, he always wore a band across his forehead, always wore gloves and had a bandage around his wrist. Maybe he thought it looked good, but she thought that it was an actual wound that he had received while defending the Magic Knights.  
  
"So, aren't you working for them now?" she asked, flipping her blond hair so she could get a better look at him.  
  
"Yeah, I am, well, I'm just starting, but Clef told me that I had to come to today's class so I can control one of my powers" Thayne said, a tint of red creeping around his face and to his high cheekbones. "It's really funny, actually, but whatever"  
  
He was suddenly disrupted when a sharp beep from his side was heard, he jumped slightly and looked to see the red light upon it, he stood up and packed all the books in his bag, kissing the girl lightly on the mouth before leaving.  
  
"Bye Clef" he said, waving to the confused Guru, but when the red-head left, he knew that there was no point in catching him, he was long gone. It was no important thing that the younger male had to report to, but Thayne had responsibilities and when the beeper went off, the red-head had to tend to them.  
  
~*~  
  
"Why do we have to leave so soon?" Umi asked, her light blue hair flowing in the wind, her eyes flashing with concern.  
  
"I don't know, but hopefully it is nothing serious" Fuu said, breathing into her glasses and wiping them with a spare handkerchief.  
  
"We are supposed to meet someone here, Thayne, that guy that was with us last time" came the voice of the red-headed Magic Knight as she smiled and sheathed her sword. "We are leaving today, remember?"  
  
Just as she said that, the young man that they were speaking of came across the green grass, his red hair never catching in the wind, no part if his clothing either, he looked the same since they last saw him, and they hoped that his humor had not changed at the same time.  
  
"Well, look at this, three girls of different colors" Thayne said in a joking matter, smiling at their reaction. "If we just had purple, yellow, orange and pink, you could make a rainbow!"  
  
Hikaru slapped him at the back of the head, laughing at the same time, she gave him his weapon and watched him place in upon his back, not bothering to look at it.  
  
"You are not the only person that has humor, you know!"  
  
"Perfectly aware of it, but hey, what can I do?"  
  
Thayne started to walk slowly in front of them, knowing that the others would follow his lead.  
  
"We don't have much time, there are others waiting for us, good and bad. Let's hope that we get through tonight without any special visitors" he remarked bitterly, the wind catching at his hair, giving him the look that he was being serious, which he was. The Magic Knights followed him, trusting him with their lives, they had a long way to go, and if there were unfriendly visitors, the place where they were heading was full of them.  
  
Thayne glared at his surrounding, remembering where he was, and where the safest road was, darkness would be upon them in a couple of hours, and he hoped that none of Zagato's men would find him leading on the three Magic Knights, since he was on his brother's side, but he had long ago switched, and the memories of his whole life, were mostly lost through emotions.  
  
Who exactly is Thayne and why did he not trust his brother Zagato? What are the emotions and memories in his life and what will happen in the next chapter and who will they meet? Review!!!  
  
* Sorry, that is basically the beginning, there is going to be more adventure and humor, not to mention romance, but right now, that is all. I will write up more! REVIEW PLEASE?! * 


End file.
